


Shadows Reborn

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Called From Shadows". Once again, you've accidentally summoned a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Reborn

Home from work. At last. 

Your newest indulgent presents to yourself were all but burning their way through the plastic bag in which they were contained. Now, with the weekend before you, you poured a glass of good Chardonnay and examined them both.

Why you had chosen the plug, you couldn't say, except that it had appealed to you at that moment. It was slim, about the length of your finger and perhaps a bit thicker, crooked in two spots almost exactly as a finger would. And the other.... would come later.

You were shaking, trembling with excitement as you disrobed, tossing your work clothes aside and stretching, rubbing out the spots where bra straps and elastic had dug into tender flesh. Sipping from your glass, you opened up the new tube of lubricant. It slid, thick and cool, over the soft silicone. The remainder slickened up the rosebud that was already almost eager for the intrusion.

You didn't bother to hold back the soft moans you made as the plug pushed home, or to fight the thoughts that came with it: flashes of dark hair and green eyes, wicked grin and long fingers. Those thoughts alone were enough to get you aroused. The plug alone would have also done the job, but the two combined had you biting your lip, considering skipping the long tease and going directly to bed.

But you didn't.

With your robe pulled over your nakedness, you went about making dinner. Every step in your small kitchen caused the plug to shift and tease you, stroking tender nerves and inflaming desires. How you wished for a man to do the teasing, the taking, but the bit of silicone would have to do.

By the time you ate dinner, your head was pleasantly buzzing, the wine bottle near to dregs, and your robe damp underneath you. Your thighs were slick with want, an ache building all over, nipples beaded against the fabric until they rasped against your robe each time you shifted on your chair.

Your other present awaited you in bed. You had seen it in the store: displayed on a bed of black velvet, lights making the heavy glass glisten and sparkle. Delicately curved, smooth headed, and a spiral of blue decorating the length of the shaft. The clerk had smiled when you asked to see it. Pyrex glass toys were all the rage now, she said. Could be heated up gently or cooled down, depending on the kink and preference of the user. The smooth ridged spiral around the outside, so pretty in function and form, in design, reminded you of something, but you didn't know what. Just that you wanted to touch it.

It had been heavy in your hands when the clerk offered it to you, cool to the touch at first, but warming as you turned it over and around. The perfect heft, the perfect length, the perfect thickness. Even the particular shade of blue seemed made for you. Impulse made you hand over your credit card and sign the receipt without looking at the total. 

And now it waited for you, its siren song calling you to bed before your feet knew they were moving along the rug. You paused in the kitchen only long enough to get a glass of ice water, in case you got thirsty in the night. Wine always did that to you....

You let your robe whisper to the floor, crawling over the bed. Blue....why blue.... lately, you had been drawn to green and gold, but this seemed destined to be yours. Lying back in bed, you traced the smooth bulb over your labia, bumped it against your clit, let the shaft slide against you as you bucked your hips up.

You laughed at yourself. Your phantom lover was already tickling at the back of your mind. Again. The movie had been playing in your head all week. Blue skin or pale. Red eyes or green. It didn't matter. You had wanted him nonetheless. 

The shaft slid into you and you groaned at the coolness of it. Despite your handling, the glass had still not quite come up to body temperature. You felt it, every inch, every embossed swirl and loop, as it sank into you. Your hips came up to meet it.

Between the two, you felt..... full..... It was good, your head tipped back onto the pillow as the glass phallus pumped in and out of your core. You could almost imagine him, your dream lover, your..... Loki.... and yet not. No.... 

It wasn't quite what you wanted, the orgasm hovering on the edge of your grasp. With a frustrated huff, you sat up, dropping the heavy glass to your side. It had gotten too warm too soon. No, tonight, you wanted to feel the cool ridges against hot flesh. It seemed right. 

The glass of ice water at your bedside had been the perfect solution. It held your new toy perfectly, the base of the phallus the only part not receiving a chilling bath. This time, the first contact against you brought a pleased hiss. It was cold, thick, and you felt every single inch as it pushed forward, the base teasing your clit as it went deep.

It was easy to fuck yourself with it then, imagining him above you, forehead marked in concentric half-circles, red eyes boring into you. You came with a long moan and gush, but it still wasn't enough. Not with him. He always wanted more. With your artificial lover back in his chilly soak, you found the lube again. The plug went aside to be washed and stored – maybe you'd try wearing it longer next – and you rubbed the slick gel over the still slightly gaping opening. 

Retrieving the dildo, you slicked it up as well. On your knees, it felt so cold and perfect as the head pushed forward. You gasped into the pillow. It was almost too much: too thick, too cold, too unforgiving. But you wanted it too much to quit just yet and just when you thought you would have to give up this fantasy, your body opened up, shifted and welcomed it home. 

Fuck. 

You felt every cold bump and ridge as it sank in, took it all the way to the base. Felt how you were dripping already. It wasn't hard to give yourself a few experimental short thrusts, thrusts that left you whimpering into your pillow. Your other hand found your clit, rubbing it as you imagined the glass shaft invading you was him..... the product of your lusty imaginings. His true form draped over your back as he thrust into you, the scarred ridges in his skin extending even to his cock.

“Oh..... fuck.... yes.....” You kept pumping, kept teasing and flicking, hoping to get that one earth-shattering orgasm before the glass got too warm and shattered your illusion. “Oh... fuck....”

His name tripped off your lips just as you hit that peak. “Fuck me.... LOKI!”

You slumped to the bed, breathless, your thighs still twitching. And his voice came from the corner of the room. “Well, well, well..... That was a pretty sight.... I had no idea that mortal fantasies could be quite so depraved.”

You had gone well and truly round the bend this time. That last good come had scrambled your brains. You made to turn over, to look at the darkened and empty room around you and prove to yourself that you were well and truly alone. The cool hand on your back stopped you. “So... by the fact that you worked so diligently to get this..... facsimile..... chilled, I assume that you have a hunger for my other form?”

You swallowed. Afraid to admit that truth, and yet aching for it just the same. “Yes.”

He made a pleased humming sound, that cool hand stroking the length of your spine. “This one is a decent replica in some ways, I'll grant you, but my dear, you forget that you belong to me. If you wished for me to take you this much, all you had to do was call my name. I would have been willing to accommodate my little supplicant.”

He pulled the glass from you, setting it aside like some obscene piece of modern art. “Keep that handy. I may have need of it later. But the first time you take me into you in that form, I have no desire for distraction. I want you to be entirely focused on how I feel moving inside you.”

You shivered, remembering remnants of that last time, of being bound and helpless as he teased and tormented you, fucked you so hard, so deep and for so long that you had felt it, felt him, for days after. His chuckle sent a delicious thrill down your spine. “Look at your god, pet. You summoned me. Now, you must make payment for that....”

Your eyes met his, watched as the pale visage gave way, the blue of his skin rippling over him from forehead down. Burning vibrant red eyes locking on yours, sending a pulse of lust straight through you. His skin scarified everywhere that he revealed as he undressed before you. “Oh yes, I could magic them away...but I enjoy watching your anticipation build, wondering where else these scars and markings lie... Shall I show you, pet?”

“Please, Loki....” Hunger tinted your voice, lust making it husky and breathy in the same moment.

“Of course. I am a generous god when it suits me.” He undressed, leathers falling to join your robe on the floor as he revealed himself. Oh god, the scars ran over all of him, swirling and looping over his chest and abdomen, long streaks down his thighs. And his cock, they even ringed the shaft, blood swelling them up as he hardened in front of your gaze. He stroked as you watched, getting progressively harder until his cock stood up nearly flat against his belly. “Come. Show your god how grateful you are he came to answer your summons.”

You felt his hand in your hair as you approached, bringing you closer, until you could smell that snowy, wintery green scent of him even stronger. He was cool against your lips, making you gasp. He took that opportune moment to press forward, the hand in your hair not letting you back away. His cock was nearly as cold as the glass had been and you traced the ridges of him with your tongue as he worked himself in and out of your mouth. At times, he went so deep you nearly gagged, but his pleased sounds kept you from fighting too much, made you want him all the more.

A droplet or two of salt on your tongue, signaling how close his completion was, and he pushed you away. “Oh no, my pet. When I spill tonight, it will be somewhere far more pleasing for me than on your tongue, even as talented as it is.”

He pushed you to the bed, stretching over you before you could protest. Not that you would, but even if the words had wanted to form, he was already halfway inside you, driving the fleeting thought away just like that. His arms held your legs wide, your knees pressed to the bed on either side of you as he thrust deep. A low rumble, pleased and possessive, came from his chest. “Look, pet. How your quim is so eager for me, even in my most despised appearance.”

You lifted your head, groaning at the sight of him, heavy and veined and scarred, the blood that thickened his arousal making his cock a dark, pulsing shaft of deep blue. You were burning up inside in comparison to the chilled hardness that filled you, but the sight of him thrusting into your body made you clamp down, coming around him with a hungry moan.

“That's it, my pet... my desperate little harlot....” He leaned forward, scraping his teeth over your neck as he kept thrusting. In this form, they were sharper, more pointed, and you felt each of them as individual pricks against your throat. The more you acquiesced, the more you urged him on, the more animalistic he became, growling and grasping at you, biting and pushing you to take him deeper, harder, until you were sure the neighbors would call the police from the screaming coming from you as he made you come over and over. 

He pulled from you suddenly. “There are no interruptions, my dear little whore. No one will hear you, or think anything of it... you are mine till I choose to leave.”

A cool hand flipped you over, landing you on your belly before pulling your hips up. How primal it seemed, the bitch ready for mating with your ass up. He grinned, sharp teeth that should have frightened you, gleaming in the half-light as you looked over your shoulder. 

“I'll have you there too before we're through. But first....” He picked up the glass toy you had been using when you conjured him, turning it back and forth in front of his gaze. As you watched, you could all but see the glass grow colder under his touch. “I think, pet, that you were enjoying this quite thoroughly... weren't you?”

“Yes, Loki....”

He grinned. “Then far be it from me to interrupt your pleasure.” He pressed the tip against your bud. Your first thought was, “cold, so cold” as it began to breach you. Even though you had already used it once that night, you couldn't help moaning and twisting your hips as he pressed it forward, sinking it into your ass all the way to the base.

“Does that feel good, pet?”

It did. Oh, how it did. Just the right angle, and coldness, and the ridged spiral stimulating your walls. You wanted to feel it pumping in and out of your ass. Wanted him too. You couldn't articulate which you wanted more at this point, a fact that made him give you a knowing smirk.

He shifted on the bed, pushing his cock toward your mouth again even as he used the thick glass shaft on your ass. You could taste yourself on him, tart and sweet at once, and you tried not to gag when he took advantage of a moan to bury himself nearly to the hilt in your mouth. The head of his cock slipped past the back of your throat and he chuckled when you gagged at last, though it didn't stop you.

Something about him appearing to you seemed to make you insatiable, and you took one long breath in before sinking your mouth over him until your lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft. That, finally, made him groan and he twisted the glass dildo in your ass until you whined around him. He held you in place around him until your lungs burned, spots dancing before your eyes and you slapped ineffectually at his thigh. 

“Enough,” he gritted, pulling away from your mouth as you panted for breath, desperate to refill your lungs and jump start your mind back into action. “How I wish my duplicates were capable of withstanding touch. I would conjure up a few tonight, in this form, and delight in watching them all take you in turns. I suppose this construct will have to suffice.”

He didn't remove the toy from you as he turned you on the bed, just draped himself over your back as his cock sank back into your cunt. You'd swear the more aroused he became the colder he got, because this time, his erection was like ice itself as it buried into you, slicing a chill through you far deeper than his prick got. And that you could feel nudging against your cervix, burning cold. That same burning cold touch landed on your hip and on your breast as he pulled you back to meet his thrusts.

Pinching at your nipples, twisting them, his hips bumping the base of the glass cock in your ass. Your overstimulated brain was glad for the coolness, lest it overheat. “That's it, my dear.... my.. scalding little whore....” He grunted in your ear with each thrust. “Take me, all of me....”

“Oh god, Loki......” you squirmed and writhed as he fucked into you, both holes full and clenching their respective chilly lengths. 

“That's it...” His teeth set on your neck near your ear. “Who do you belong to, pet? Whose cock fills you even now?”

“Yours... Loki.... oh god.....”

“Mmm.... yes.....” he leaned forward, licking a cool stripe up to your ear. “I think I like you like this, pet. So receptive. Shall I send you to back to your employers after I'm done... I think I will. My seed dripping from your holes, so you remember who your true master is....”

The idea of it, going back to work Monday, fucked out, Loki's come slicking the inside of your thighs in a slow, steady drip, afraid to stand too fast for fear everyone would see it staining through your clothes.... You came with a wail that he cut off by pushing two long fingers between your lips. 

“Oh pet, you're gushing all over me....” you could hear him holding himself back. “So hot, so receptive...” The thick spurts of cool semen brought another moan to your lips as your forehead came down to the pillow. You could feel it trickling down your lips already as he withdrew, the glass shaft leaving your ass a moment behind it.

“There are advantages to taking a god to your bed, my dear,” Loki chuckled. The head of his cock teased the bud of your ass. “I doubt most mortal men would have the stamina to sate you...” Even having used the dildo there twice tonight, his cock was a bit of a stretch, and you whimpered as he pressed forward, slowly but steadily burying himself in you again.

When his chest lay against your back, you felt his fingers dance coolly over your clit. The contact made you jerk, pushing back on the phallus inside you. 

“I do so like my lovers to be adventurous, and insatiable.” He punctuated the statement with a thrust, so deep that your back arched into his chest. “Yes, I think I'll enjoy you a lot...”

After that, there was little conversation, just the ragged sound of your breathing as you begged, and his answering huffs and grunts, the sound of your bodies colliding. Finally, when you were sure he had wrung the last orgasm from your very bones, he felt him hold your hips in place, the cool wet spurts of him soothing the abraded passage. 

Dimly, you recalled him settling you into the bed for a respite. You recalled later with more clarity as he roused you for another round, and a third.. shifting it seemed at will between his Jotun appearance and his more recognizable one, fucking you in one position or another, moving you as he willed, until you were mindless and limp. Amazingly, he did not disappear with the morning. He merely pulled your curtains tight and gave you respite before picking up where he had left off before you slumbered.

You woke Monday morning to the sound of your usual alarm. Your head throbbed slightly, and you wondered when you'd gone and bought more wine, because a glass or two on Friday couldn't possibly still have you hung over today....

Every muscle ached as you rose. Your jaw ached, your thighs burned. As for what lay between them, your pussy and ass felt like you'd fucked half the men on your street and from the slick, sticky feel of your skin, maybe you had. 

On your bedside table, standing up like an obscenely beautiful sculpture, sat your glass dildo. Beside it sat another, though this one was slightly larger, thicker and longer, curved more, its glass ornamented with swirls of green and gilt. A note sat with it.

“Next time you conjure me, my sweet, I expect you to be making full use of both these.... substitutes. Until then, I am ever Your God..... ~Loki”


End file.
